<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a leisurely morning by sleepyshiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942997">a leisurely morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba'>sleepyshiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KDA polycule [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Smut, ahrilynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been such a long time since I’ve had you in this position.” Ahri’s sultry voice drifted over the curve of her shoulder and into Evelynn’s ears. “What was it you did for me last time? Oh, that’s right—you <i>begged</i>.” </p><p>Evelynn groaned at her words. The humiliation she felt licked up her spine like flames, and only served to fuel her lust. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KDA polycule [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a leisurely morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, enjoy this ahrilynn spice &gt;:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy pants and low moans echoed in the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn squeezed her eyes shut, trying to distract herself. Her throat was hoarse from moaning for so long. Her body felt like molten liquid was coursing through her veins. Her hips trembled and her thighs were shaking from exertion. Her mind felt hazy from the prolonged stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn was on her knees, kneeling forward on the satin sheets. Her hands were drawn together, palms facing each other, while her wrists were bound by ropes attached to the bed posts. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped as her head was yanked up by her hair. A firm hand was buried in her platinum silver locks. She moaned at the pain, eyes rolling back as her head was held up in that strong grip. Her torso hovered above the bed sheets, pliant body trembling as tortuous seconds passed. </p><p> </p><p>Another hand stroked down her spine, leading to trembling hips and shaking thighs. Evelynn’s core was dripping with her arousal. A large strap was buried deep inside her, certainly not helping her situation. The hand curled around Eve’s smooth hip. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been such a long time since I’ve had you in this position.” Ahri’s sultry voice drifted over the curve of her shoulder and into Evelynn’s ears. “What was it you did for me last time? Oh, that’s right—you <em> begged</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn groaned at her words. The humiliation she felt licked up her spine like flames, and only served to fuel her lust. </p><p> </p><p>“I—I…” Evelynn opened her mouth but then bit down on her bottom lip. Ahri smirked and the hand that was curled around Eve’s hip rose—only to come down to slap across Evelynn’s ass. A yelp escaped her lips, followed by a whimper because of the stinging sensation. </p><p> </p><p>“You were being such a good girl.” Ahri chuckled and rubbed her palm over the cheek she hit. “Almost there too.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Evelynn panted as her core throbbed with arousal. Being bound and not able to move was <em> torturous</em>. Even more so with Ahri’s large cock buried deep inside her walls. She moaned as her cunt pulsed with a need for more. If only she could <em> move </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri giggled. She could see Eve’s hips twitching, could hear the desperation in her voice. “If you beg for me, I’ll make it worth your while.” Ahri began slowly rotating her hips, grinding her length into Evelynn’s pussy. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn let a guttural moan escape her. The sudden stimulation was maddening; her walls greedily squeezed down on silicone. Small waves of pleasure rippled through her system just from the slight motion. </p><p> </p><p>She was left a panting mess when Ahri stopped her movements. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no!” Evelynn pleaded as her hands tugged on her restraints. She tried to move her hips but was immediately held still by Ahri’s firm grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah.” Ahri tsked. “Not until you beg like the good girl I know you can be.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, <em> please</em>!” Evelynn whined and begged as she couldn’t take it anymore. She’s been on edge for who knows how long. All she knows is that her body is desperate—<em>she’s </em> desperate to be handled any way Ahri will have her. </p><p> </p><p>“Please fuck me! Ahri—fuck me, <em> fuck me, please</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s lips curled up into a smile. It was so <em> satisfying </em> to see Evelynn beg after a long hour of teasing and edging. Now… it was time to <em> break </em> her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s my good girl~” Ahri purred, one hand stroking a hip lovingly. “I knew you could be good for me.” </p><p> </p><p>And that was all Ahri said before she pulled her hips back and slammed her cock back inside Evelynn’s waiting cunt. Evelynn wailed at the sensation of Ahri starting a brutal pace, each stroke harsher than the last. She squeezed her eyes shut as sobbing moans left her mouth. Pleasure wracked her body as Ahri relentlessly drove into her. </p><p> </p><p>Her body started trembling even more. It wouldn’t take much longer for her to come—not with being teased and edged for an hour. Doing nothing but warming up Ahri’s cock had left her arousal throbbing torturously. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri thrusted in as deep as she could, reaching Evelynn’s innermost walls. She cried out as her sensitive spots were rubbed. The sudden stimulation after nothing was so much—she could feel her orgasm arriving. Pleasure swept up her spine, buzzing insistently throughout her body. Evelynn moaned obscenely as white-hot pleasure overtook her senses, shaking her to her very core. Ahri smiled as Evelynn shook underneath her. Satisfaction curled in her chest at the sight of Eve falling apart. She kept her thrusts steady to prolong Evelynn’s orgasm.  </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn felt drained but relaxed as all that anticipation and tension slowly bled out of her. She panted softly as she slowly came down. But then the grip on her hip tightened and it made her open her eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl for me.” Ahri’s hand traced patterns up a smooth back. “I think you deserve more than one for lasting an hour… don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn’s eyes widened at the words before she gasped. Ahri had sunken her fingers in Eve’s hair again and yanked back. Ahri started thrusting her hips again, working a fast pace that left Evelynn breathless. Airy moans tumbled off of Eve’s lips as pain and pleasure sparked inside of her again. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri panted at the exertion but smiled as she enjoyed herself. The sight of Evelynn desperate and willing under her sent a rush to her core and spurred her on. She worked her hips until they slapped against Eve’s rear, sending a lewd clapping noise that echoed in the bedroom. “That’s it, baby. You deserve a reward for being such a good girl~” </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn moaned as heat dusted her face, molten liquid churning in her lower belly. Ahri’s thrusts reached deep inside her and each stroke deliciously drove her further to the edge. She could only lay there, pliant under Ahri’s actions as pleasure washed over her and carried her higher. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri groaned as Evelynn squirmed and wailed under her. The sound grew louder and longer, signs of her approaching orgasm. Ahri’s hands moved to grab onto voluptuous hips and increased her brutal pace until she was all but slamming her cock into Evelynn’s pussy. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn screamed as something burst from inside her. That coiled tension snapped and sent white-hot electricity thundering through her. Her body shook, hips snapping and thighs trembling as stars appeared in her vision. She vaguely heard a noise of surprise behind her but paid no attention as pleasure overtook all of her senses once more. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Evelynn seized and quivered beneath her, Ahri slowed her strokes to a steady pace, jogging her hips just enough to keep Eve up on that cloud nine. Ahri eyed her hips and stomach, which were drenched from Evelynn’s recent release. Her lips curled up as mirthful pride bloomed in her chest; <em> she </em> made Evelynn squirt. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri softly stroked Eve’s lower back as she came down. Aftershocks ran through her body, making her jolt occasionally as the last remnants of pleasure seeped out of her. Evelynn laid there bonelessly as Ahri rustled behind her. A whimper left her as the thick length was withdrawn and her bound hands were free. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn sighed and closed her eyes as she felt Ahri straighten her body out until she was lying comfortably on her back. The smooth satin sheets felt cool against her heated body. When she felt a soothing sensation along her wrists, she opened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri kneeled on the bed next to her, hands delicately rubbing lotion on her slightly chafed wrists. When Ahri looked down to a gaze full of warmth and adoration, she giggled. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Evelynn murmured. “Thanks for railing me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri guffawed, hands on her stomach as she laughed heartily. She leaned closer to Evelynn and brushed their lips together. “You’re welcome, I guess.” And then she closed the small distance between them, allowing their lips to mesh and meld into one. </p><p> </p><p>After some lazy kisses, Ahri adjusted her position so that she was spooning Evelynn. Evelynn hummed and let her eyes drift close now that she was content and warm. But before she could slip into sleep, Ahri spoke, “Did you know you squirted?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Evelynn cracked an eye open. Surprise and disbelief was apparent in her tone. “I did?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Got it all over my hips and stomach too. It was hot.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>.” Evelynn’s cheeks burned and she buried her face in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri giggled and kissed the reddening shell of Eve’s ear. “Love you—even when you squirt all over me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahri!” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>